bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Event 2013
The Commons Party Planning Committee is running an Easter Egg Hunt for everyone! I bet they can use your help, head to the Commons Event area to lend a hand or take part! Easter Ribbons and Gnomes will be awarded after the event has ended! If you have difficulties playing in the Easter Egg Hunt area, refresh your game and it should start working again without interfering with the Hunt-related Mission you're working on. If refresh alone doesn't work, clear your browser cache. Event Missions 6 2 10 Progress Points |name3=Dye Collection Station |type3=child |desc3=Gather Dye Buckets and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with deep red hair mix the dyes for the eggs to be hidden for the Easter Egg Hunt! |task3=Find 10 Dye Buckets |reward3=50 6 2 10 Progress Points |name4=Wax Station |type4=child |desc4=Gather Egg Wax and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with Egg Hat for the Easter Egg Hunt! |task4=Find 10 Egg Wax |reward4=50 6 2 10 Progress Points }} *Note: At the stations it will initially take 10 collectible items to complete 1 item at that station. Adding more friends reduces this ratio. Special Event Missions 2 Points (See Below) |name2=Point Rewards |type2=child |desc2=You get different amounts of progress points depending on how many eggs you finish the Easter Egg Hunt with... 20 = 20 points, 19-18 = 19 points, 17-16 = 18 points, 15-14 = 17 points, 13-12 = 16 points, 11-10 = 15 points, 9-8 = 14 points, 7-6 = 13 points, 5-4 = 12 points, 3-2 = 11 points, 1 = 10 points |task2= |reward2= |name3=Setting Up the Hunt |type3=main |desc3=The Party Planning Committee needs your help setting up the next Easter Egg Hunt! Hide 20 eggs in the Easter Egg Hunt area. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! |task3=Hide 20 Easter Eggs: 2 by Rocks, 3 in Plants 3 in Shrubs, 4 in Crates, 4 in Barrels |reward3=50 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Monster Infestation |type4=main |desc4=There are monsters infesting the Easter Egg Hunt area! Whack away 20 of them so the kids can have their hunt. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! |task4=Whack 20 monsters |reward4=50 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Easter Reeds |type5=main |desc5=Heather in the Commons needs you to collect Reeds to her basket weaving class, so the kids can all have Easter Baskets! Find 20 Reeds in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Basket Reeds |reward5=50 2 20 Progress Points |name6=Easter Flowers |type6=main |desc6=Michelle in the Commons needs you to collect Flowers for Easter arrangements. Find 20 Easter Flowers in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task6=Find 20 Easter Flowers |reward6=50 2 20 Progress Points }} Note: These Special Event Missions are repeatable every 20 hours. ※: Unlike normal repeatable quests, the Easter Egg Hunt can be repeated every 8 hours Easter Egg Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Egg Bunny |desc2=Who knew Bunnies came from eggs? Well, stuffed ones do, at least. |cost2=20 |name3=Chocolate Bunny |desc3=It's Rock Chocolate. Very hard to eat and never melts. Maybe just keep this as a decoration |cost3=20 |name4=Potted Daffodil |desc4=Freshens up any room you put it in. |cost4=20 |name5=Easter Basket |desc5=The eggs are plastic. Just a decoration! |cost5=20 |name6=Nest Egg |desc6=Oh, this isn't what you meant when you asked if I had a Nest Egg? |cost6=20 }} Gear |name2=Egg Cape |desc2=For the Egg in you. |cost2=20 |name3=Rabbit Nose |desc3=You can smell all sorts of stuff with this! Helps you look like the Easter Bunny! |cost3=20 |name4=Chocolate Sword |desc4=We recommend you not eat this if you've whacking strange things with it. |cost4=20 |name5=Rabbit Hat |desc5=A floppy pair of ears of your very own! Helps you look like the Easter Bunny! |cost5=20 |name6=Egg Hat |desc6=Better than Egg on your face, I suppose. |cost6=20 }} Easter Egg Hunt Boosts |name2=Floating Balloons |desc2=Distract the other hunters with these colorful Balloons. Used automatically every time you start a new hunt. Stacks with the Escaping Bunny Distraction. |cost2=30 |name3=Fast Search |desc3=Search for eggs during the Easter Egg Hunt much faster than normal. Automatically activates in every Hunt after you purchase it. |cost3=40 |name4=River Barrel Bridge |desc4=Unlocks a new "bridge" that you can use to cross a different part of the river during the Easter Egg Hunt, reducing your travel time! Lasts forever! |cost4=15 |name5=Escaping Bunny |desc5=Distract the other hunters with this escaping Bunny. He's sooooo cute! Used automatically every time you start a new hunt. Stacks with the Floating Balloons Distraction. |cost5=30 }} Easter Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get an Easter Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=20 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Greedy! To win a perfect score and you are having difficulties make sure to: *Enable all Easter Egg Hunt Boosts. *Start in the middle and work your way around. Leave the corners till last. *Enable all your Speed Trinkets. *Remove your companion if you are finding they are getting in your way. Users have report some success with this. *Have "Auto-run" enabled under your options. Click in front of the object you want to whack and then while running to the position click on the whackable item. Event Participation Prizes Easter Weekend Pack A limited time offer to purchase a package deal was released 28 March 2013. For 200 facebook credits you will get 100 , eight , a and the rare . Category:Events